


Tell me, brother.

by contentiousShimadaisms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Power Bottom Genji Shimada, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentiousShimadaisms/pseuds/contentiousShimadaisms
Summary: Genji is jealous that Hanzo has a lover and decides to have a chat with him about it.





	Tell me, brother.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah THAT'S a creative title
> 
> anyway i wrote this just this morning when i didn't want to get out of bed. enjoy //

Hanzo’s breaths were heavy. He was blindfolded in a dark room, which seemed excessive to him. His arms were bound behind his back, attached to the armchair he was sitting on, firm loops of rope that he couldn't wiggle out of. Why an armchair?

He was furious. Whatever idiot or idiots had done this to him would receive a very nasty surprise when he unleashed his spirit dragons, and he had no qualms about killing anyone now.

The door was unlocked and opened. Quiet footsteps, the tread of a person experienced in the art of stealth. Not just an idiot he'd be able to knock out with a surprise headbutt.

He was ready to summon the dragons when the person spoke.

“Brother.”

Hanzo froze in place, instantly hit with a jolt of confusion. What was going on? Was this another one of his insufferable younger brother’s pranks, or was someone using Genji’s voice against him? The technical process for that wouldn't be complicated, after all.

He held back on letting the dragons loose, and that was Hanzo’s first mistake.

“You know, I have always wondered how you would look like this. Captured. Vulnerable.”

The person - it had to be Genji - walked around him.

“You will have to forgive me for drugging your tea last night, but I knew you'd accept it if I gave it to you personally.”

“You _what?_ ” Hanzo demanded, aghast at what he was hearing.

Genji laughed. Hanzo’s heart thudded against his chest as he considered futile escape options again. A less trained rogue he could handle, but if Genji wanted to keep him there, even Hanzo’s full combat prowess wouldn't be of use to him now that he was already tied up. Genji, for all his carefree attitude, was still a deadly assassin.

“Why?” Hanzo asked.

Genji gave a long sigh, and Hanzo nearly jumped when he felt his brother’s hands rest on his shoulders.

“You know I get jealous, brother. You should've known better than to have that fling with the stupid American cowboy-”

“How do you know about that?”

Genji _tsk_ ed, pressing his thumbs into the folds of Hanzo’s jinbei top.

“You are a discreet and smart person, but you would do well not to forget that I have eyes in the city, too.”

A shiver went down Hanzo’s spine. This was the ruthless, calculating man that the Clan wanted Genji to be. It was a shame he wasted his abilities and admittedly impressive network of connections on whatever _this_ was.

“Where are we?”

“Oh, somewhere safe. Nobody will bother or hear us here.”

A thought whispered threat to Hanzo.

“Did you bring me here to kill me?” Hanzo asked.

Genji really laughed at that one, and it frustrated Hanzo further.

“No, brother. You are not a very good listener. Did you not hear me say I was jealous? I brought you here to prove a _point_.”

With the last word, Genji gave Hanzo’s top a firm yank, exposing his chest to the chilly air.

“Jealous about what? Stop being vague.”

Genji walked back around, and Hanzo could hear his approach. Faintly, he could sense the latent power of Genji’s own spirit dragon deep inside of him.

“Jealous that you would take another whore to your bed.”

Genji climbed onto Hanzo’s lap, and Hanzo had nowhere to go, couldn't even lean away from him.

“Jealous that you would forget we were made for each other. I was born to be yours and you have known it and you have denied it. But I will not allow you to do so any longer.”

Genji was holding Hanzo’s face now in his hands, surprisingly warm, infinitely familiar.

“No,” Hanzo said, struggling to concentrate with his brother sitting on him.

“Yes,” Genji replied.

And Hanzo could feel Genji’s hot breath brush against his lips before he was kissed, messy but passionate.

Hanzo groaned because Genji felt good, he tasted good like the sake he knew Hanzo loved. He was a mess of sin and Hanzo only had so much self-control, but he tried to pull back anyway.

Genji released him and Hanzo gasped.

“You don't have to listen to me now.”

Hanzo could hear the shuffle of Genji’s clothes, then the weight of something else in his lap. A sheathed blade.

“But your body will.”

With swift movements, Genji cut Hanzo’s pajamas off of him. Hanzo gave a cry of protest that Genji ignored. He bit his lip when he felt Genji palm him through his underwear.

“Only half hard. I suppose I have not been doing my best.”

Hanzo wanted to scream. Genji removed his cock from its confines and started stroking almost methodically. Hanzo could feel the impatience in every movement.

“Nobody will ever know you the way I do. Nobody will ever satisfy you the way only I can,” Genji said, lust audible in his voice.

He let go of Hanzo, much to his relief, before dropping to the floor. He pressed his hands to Hanzo’s inner thighs.

“Tell me, brother, did it feel good when he was sucking you off?”

And all too soon before Hanzo had even a hope of preparing himself, Genji’s mouth was on him. He gritted his teeth. Genji’s tongue ran over the underside of Hanzo’s cock, and again Hanzo could tell he was growing impatient. This foreplay was entirely for Hanzo’s benefit.

“Did he take you in all the way? He must've been good if he did, considering your size. I'll show you how good I can be.”

Genji pushed forward and Hanzo could feel the head of his cock hitting Genji’s throat.  He didn't even gag.

When he pulled back, he asked, “Did you fuck his face? Did he choke?”

Hanzo was achingly hard now and he cursed himself for it, wishing he could be anywhere but here. Wishing he could escape the allure of his pretty little brother, this demon he was bound to by blood and soul.

Genji climbed back onto Hanzo’s lap. Now Hanzo understood the plush chair, because it gave space for Genji to set his knees on either side of Hanzo’s legs.

“Did he ride you, or did you mount him?” Genji whispered into Hanzo’s ear. “Did you enjoy it when he came? Did you fill him up? Did he enjoy that, too?”

Hanzo couldn't find the words to reply. His head was spinning and he wasn't paying attention to Genji’s movements, barely aware that Genji had taken hold of his cock again.

“Did he call you sweet names? Did you call him sweet names? Did you hold him afterwards?”

Hanzo was snapped back to the present when he felt the head of his cock brush against Genji’s dripping wet cunt.

“Genji-”

“I don't want to hear it. The questions were rhetorical.”

“Genji, please-”

“Shh. Silence, brother.”

Genji was still for a moment before he sank down, effortlessly spearing himself on his brother’s length.

Hanzo cursed loudly. He was shaking and sweating, chest heaving, his entire body and state of mind a dishevelled mess. Genji licked his lips and started to move.

“Tell me, brother, was his ass tight? Was he a virgin until he met you?”

Genji was tight, and there was no way he didn't know it. He was clearly taking pleasure from being filled up, soft little gasps escaping his mouth between his lecherous questions.

_Fucking your little brother’s pussy and you don't even want to stop him. You're sick._

“Did you mark him? Bite his neck and ears and thighs? Did you kiss him the way I kissed you?”

On some level, Hanzo wanted to sob. Genji bounced on his lap, arms around his neck in an oddly intimate embrace.

_He won't stop until he gets what he wants. He never stops until he gets what he wants. But you want him too, don't you?_

“Did he have high stamina? Did you go at it for hours?”

There was something addicting about the way Genji allowed himself to be plunged into again and again, the way he chased his pleasure or Hanzo’s - Hanzo couldn't tell which.

_If this is the way I die, then so be it. I will have deserved it for enjoying this. For having wanted this for so long._

“Did you enjoy touching him? You must've, because you met up with him so many times. Did he want to be yours? Did he offer to give you everything?”

Genji slowed down, rolling his hips forward and allowing Hanzo a moment to catch his breath.

_I think a part of me cared about him more than I expected to._

“Did you love him?” Genji asked softly.

Hanzo wanted to reply, wanted to say anything to get Genji to stop asking him these questions. But Genji slammed back down on his cock and Hanzo’s mind blanked.

“Did you want to take him again and again? Would you run away with him if given the chance? Would you run away with _me?_ ”

Hanzo couldn't ignore the mounting pleasure inside of him, and he wished he could hide it from Genji.

“Would you, if I asked?” Genji asked, still riding Hanzo like his life depended on it.

Hanzo wanted to grab Genji, throw him to the floor and bite his beautiful skin. Fuck him from behind until he was a crying, quivering mess. He wanted Genji to beg for it.

He moaned and he couldn't see it, but Genji smiled.

“You would do anything I asked, wouldn't you, brother?”

Hanzo came hard, and could hear Genji’s whimper as he was filled with Hanzo’s release. The mess dripped down his thighs and back onto Hanzo’s lap but he was so far gone he didn't care.

“Tell me,” Hanzo said, words rough. “Tell me what you did to him. Did you kill him?”

Genji shifted on Hanzo’s lap and Hanzo winced at the overstimulation, wishing he could pull out of Genji, but he was still unable to move. Genji brought his knife to Hanzo’s head and sliced the blindfold off. Hanzo blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust.

“I told him if he made a sound, I’d kill you. But he was very well behaved. I would wager that you have yourself to commend for that,” Genji said, stroking Hanzo’s cheek with a possessive hand.

Sitting in the corner of the room, tied and gagged, was Jesse McCree.


End file.
